


Cast List of Intel

by drelfina



Series: Intel Chuunin [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Cast list of characters we'd used 10 years before the start of the Naruto Manga series.





	

Cast List (at point of story) : 10 years before start of Series

Does Intel recruit rookies around 15 onwards? Perhaps. usually genin or chuunin, unless there are jounin with special abilities they can use? Internal promotion, again. Heads of departments are NOT neccessarily jounin. It's based on experience.

Apprenticeship: does it happen? If the operative shows exceptional aptitude in one area? Usually probably in terms of forgery or something.

Hijiri Shimon: 16

Hijiri Shijun: (?). Shimon's father

Tobitake Tonbo: 17

Tobitake Kamakiri: 22. Oldest son in the Tobitake family. Shoulder-length wavy red hair. Teases Tonbo a lot, but goes running for their mother when Tonbo starts making suggestive comments. Engaged. (Kamakiri: Praying Mantis)

Tobitake Hamushi: 19. Nicknamed 'Kouchuu'. Keeps his dark red hair short, never seems fazed by anything his brothers get up to. Studious, and is quietly evil when Tonbo tries to force him and Kamakiri to do Tonbo's work. Probably inwardly joyous that Tonbo got engaged and is living OUTSIDE of the house. (Hamushi: Leaf-beetle. Kouchuu: Beetle)

Tobitake Kouzanchou: Beleagured, stern strict matriach of the Tobitake family. Her sons keep running to her to resolve problems. Usually it's when Tonbo did something to his brothers.

Tobitake Zuimushi: Beleagured patriach of the Tobitake family. Quite possibly is responisble for the missing pot Tonbo keeps accusing Kamakiri of stealing.

Intel

Suzuki Hideyoshi: 36 (?) Head of Intel. Tall, thin, bland.

T&I

Akagi Kaeda: 28(?) Head of T&I and sub-department Applied Psychology (AppPsy). Scary, famous, face of Intel. Rumoured to addict her subordinates to drugs, and to have broken someone in 14 seconds with a glass of milk and a paper clip.

Akame Iwana: 22. AppPsy? Stopped Shimon and Tonbo from killing each other at initial meeting.

Tobitake Tonbo: 17. (beat up a larger, older kid in the Academy who tried to bully him, and made him give him his pocket money for two weeks)

Morino Ibiki: 17. AppPsy, possibly Akagi Kaede's protege. Probably recruited a year earlier - genius at psychology, perhaps. Recommended Tonbo for T&I.

Kato Megumi: 16. AppPhys

Mochizuki Akira: 17. AppPsy

Nanashi: (?). Head of AppPhys. Not much is known.

(Mifu Shinobu: 15. Possibly AppPsy, not yet in Intel?)

Forgery

Funakoshi Daiki: 36(?) Head of Forgery. Mild mannered, medium height, inscrutable. dark, compact, solid man.

Hijiri Shimon: 16.

Gekkou Keisuke: 32 (?). Was used by Daiki in a making-out demonstration for Shimon. Freaked him out big time.

Akihiko: 21. Gave Shimon his first adult kiss.

Surveillance

(Tatami Iwashi: 13. Perhaps apprenticed to Surveillance? Infatuated with Shimon since Academy days.)

Yajirobee: 22. Sees Shimon doing something naughty.

Sasaki Yoshi: 17. Possibly in Surveillance. Unless he left. Tried to peek/spy on his sensei at least 5 times.

Psychology

Chokichi: Infatuated with Shimon.

Diplomacy & Negotiations

Suzume Namida: 21. Was recruited previously by Intel, but turned them down. Recently failed the Teacher-Exams, so accepted Intel as a second choice, but intends to quit once she manages to get into the academy.

Akame Iwana: 32 http://www.leafninja.com/biographies-A.php  
Bekkou: 41 http://www.leafninja.com/biographies-B.php  
Hagane Kotetsu: 24 http://www.leafninja.com/biographies-H.php  
Iashi: 26, medic-nin http://www.leafninja.com/biographies-I.php  
Kamizuki Izumo: 24 http://www.leafninja.com/biographies-K.php  
Mifu Shinobu: 25 http://www.leafninja.com/biographies-M.php  
Migaki: 22, medic-nin http://www.leafninja.com/biographies-M.php  
Mitate: 24, medic-nin http://www.leafninja.com/biographies-M.php  
Mozuku: 19 http://www.leafninja.com/biographies-M.php  
Nara Yoshino: 36, Shikamaru's mother, Shikaku's wife http://www.leafninja.com/biographies-N.php  
Oukei: 23 http://www.leafninja.com/biographies-O.php  
Suzume Namida: 31, Academy teacher http://www.leafninja.com/biographies-S.php  
Tatami Iwashi: 23 http://www.leafninja.com/biographies-T.php  
Tobitake Tonbo: 27 http://www.leafninja.com/biographies-T.php  
Yajirobee: 32 http://www.leafninja.com/biographies-Y.php  
Hayase: 24 http://www.leafninja.com/miscbio-3.php  
Hijiri Shimon: 26 http://www.leafninja.com/miscbio-3.php  
Houshou: 26, medic-nin http://www.leafninja.com/miscbio-3.php  
Kanpou: 27, medic-nin http://www.leafninja.com/miscbio-4.php  
Kitou: 27, medic-nin http://www.leafninja.com/miscbio-4.php  
Kusushi: 24, medic-nin http://www.leafninja.com/miscbio-4.php  
Mogusa: 28, medic-nin http://www.leafninja.com/miscbio-5.php  
Sarugaku Tsuzumi: 25 http://www.leafninja.com/miscbio-7.php  
Ugai: 22, medic-nin http://www.leafninja.com/miscbio-8.php


End file.
